


Goldilocks and Diamonds Boy

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Parody, Hybrids, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a lonely bear awoke to find a beautiful blond sleeping next to him and his world was instantly turned upside down.</p><p>Goldilocks parody, PWP, Smut featuring GTOP ^^ A present for MsNightshade’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks and Diamonds Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I remember getting the idea for this fic while writing an email to my lovely unnie, MsNighshade, so I decided since her birthday was coming up, I would write the story in her honor. <333
> 
> This fic has been challenging for me to write in several ways. First, I procrastinated, only giving myself 10 days to work on it and secondly I ended up writing things I don't normally do, such as crossdressing and overall kink. I consider myself a decent enough smut writer, but I thrive on emotions and connections, so trying to write kink is like a whole other ball game.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Crosspost from AFF

      

 

nce upon a time in the deep dark recesses of a lush wood, far away from any villages or people there was a small solitary cabin. The quaint secluded dwelling was the home of three bears, Tabi Bear, Dae Bear and Bae Bear, but after one day when Tabi came home to find Dae and Bae fucking on the kitchen counter; it soon became a cabin of one.

Tabi enjoyed living in solitude, following the same routine day in and day out. His morning started with coffee, followed by a bath in the river. Then he would fish, eat, nap, eat some more, read or listen to music, then have his all important dessert, and he was off to bed. Occasionally Bae and Dae would visit Tabi, making sure he was still alive, but for the most part he lived in peaceful isolation.

Well, that was until one unexpected summer’s day when Tabi’s tastes changed, and he found himself craving things he never wanted before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tabi felt himself being pulled from his peaceful sleep as the morning sun beamed through his window, silently calling for his eyes to open. He wanted desperately to ignore the incessant nagging of the sun’s rays, rolling onto his side in attempt to hide from the light, but when he took a deep breath, suddenly the smell of something sweet and delicious hit his nostrils causing his eyes to pop open.

The bear blinked several times, but the creature sleeping next to him remained. Tabi stared across from him at a doll like face that was surrounded by golden braids with skin of perfect porcelain, rosy cheeks and lips that must have been hand painted by the heavens. He fought the urge to simply nuzzle the petite golden haired beauty to test if this stranger’s skin was as soft as it looked, cautiously moving closer until he could feel a warm honey coated breath caress his cheek. His breath faltered as he stared the blonde’s mouth some more, noticing the faint stickiness clinging to the corner of the creature’s lips, peaking the bear’s interest.

Ever so slowly Tabi inched closer, titling his head down to gently run his tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip, causing the beauty to whimper softly in his sleeping. As soon as the taste hit Tabi, his heart started beating rapidly, his eyes instantly going wide in shock and his body shaking as one thought echoed through his mind. “You Ate My Ice Cream!” Tabi growled his deep voice so low that it was barely audible.

Tabi’s eyes saw red, and he jumped up from the bed trying to decide how he would make this petty ice cream thief pay. He paced about the bed his eyes roaming over the frilly black dress the blond was wearing as he tried to figure out what he should do. ‘I should probably restrain her, so she doesn’t try to escape.’ he thought to himself as his eyes traveled lower to where the blonde’s stocking covered thighs peeked out from beneath his lace trimmed skirt, and he got an idea.

He placed his paws softly against the maiden’s knee and then very slowly, as to not wake the sleeping thief he slid his hands up under her skirt, just high enough to reach the elastic band of her white lace stocking, hooking his claws gently under it to pull it down.

The thief started breathing in short heavy breaths and as Tabi’s paws rubbed against the pale skin of the maiden’s thigh a low groan escaped her lips.

The bear stopped for a moment, looking up to make sure he hadn’t awoken the thief prematurely, but the blonde’s eyes still remained closed, despite the fact her head had tilted back slightly, curving her neck as those perfect lips parted just a sliver. Tabi shook his head after finding himself staring at those plump lips for a little too long. ‘To bad she stole my ice cream.’ he thought before returning back to his work, slipping the stocking off and using it to tie the thief’s ankle to the bed post.

Without much thought, he went in for the other leg. Now that the blond was tied down, he took extra time feeling his way up her leg. Tabi’s mind made excuses, telling himself that he was just curious because he hadn’t seen a human in several years, that’s why his heart was beating fast as his fingers dived under her skirt, moving past the elastic band to feel the silky softness of the her lean thigh.

He heard the thief’s breath hitch as his paws caressed her and he couldn’t stop himself from moving them upward to feel more, when suddenly his hand hit something causing the maiden’s to gasp loudly, her head falling to one side. Tabi looked down in confusion only to find that there was something poking up from under the blonde’s skirt and it was starting to form a small wet spot there.

Slowly, Tabi moved one hand, grabbing the lacey trim of the maiden’s skirt and lifting it up until he discovered that this was no maiden, but rather a skinny man in disguise. The fabric slipped from Seunghyun’s hand falling behind the blonde’s hardening cock, leaving it in full view.

Tabi couldn’t help but stare at the solid member next to his hand, his mouth going dry as his eyes trailed up the tower of flesh to the pink head that was already dipping with clear liquid. A minute droplet was released from the small slit and Tabi watched with hungry eyes as it started it’s slow, mesmerizing descent down the blonde’s shaft, causing something within the bear to snap and he leaned forward, catching the small amount of precum with his tongue.

The blonde gasped on contact and continued making velvety moans of pleasure as Tabi’s tongue journey upwards, licking his way towards the leaking tip. The bear was enjoying the unique flavor of the blonde’s spiced flesh and sweet nectar, but he wanted to taste more. He swirled his tongue lightly over the leaking slit for a moment, getting a good taste before opening his lips and taking the thief’s cock in his month, hoping to milk it for all it had.

The blonde’s eye popped open with a start, staring at the unfamiliar room for a moment before his eyes squeezed shut as he felt a warm mouth closing around the head of his member. His hips bucked in response, but there was a strangely soft hand keeping them down. He could feel the unknown lips slowly suck their way down his cock moving inch by inch and thought he was going to lose his mind, his hands instinctively reaching out trying to grasp a hold on anything real.

Tabi froze when he felt fingers lace themselves in his hair, knowing he had been caught with his mouth full and wasn’t quite sure what to do. His brain started to panic until a soft low voice broke through the silence.

“Don’t stop.”

The blonde’s husky tone begging him to continue was enough to spur the bear back into action, returning to his goal of sucking this stranger dry. He took the entire length inside his mouth and began bobbing his head back and forth along the blonde’s shaft, hoping to force more sweet liquid out of him and into his mouth.

“Ahh” the blonde moaned, urging Tabi to continue upping the pace, the warm walls of the bears moist mouth pumping the stranger’s cock until he couldn’t see straight. The blonde grasped on to Tabi’s hair tighter as pleasure consumed him, making his body feel paralyzed, like an erotic night terror that he never wanted to awake from.

The bear could feel the blonde’s muscles tease beneath his hands and then without further warning, his mouth was being filled with a warm, thick liquid. The bear smiled to himself in satisfaction, determined to swallow every drop he could get from the boy. Even when the blond finished and he felt those hands in his hair release him, Tabi continued licking until he was satisfied that none of the tasty substance remained, and let the blonde’s cock slip from his mouth.

Tabi unfolded he boy’s skirt, neatly pulling it back into place, covering the stranger’s manhood. His heart was beating fast, nervous feelings washing over him as his eye drifted up to the blonde, who was still breathing heavy, with lidded eyes. Tabi gulped unsure of what to say and remained silent for several moments until the blonde spoke.

“What am I doing here?” the blonde mumbled with a lazy voice trying to find the energy to move after having just received one of the best blow jobs he had ever experienced.

“That’s what I’d like to know? You were in my bed when I woke up.”

The sound of the man’s deep, ruff tone made the blond shiver his eyes popping out of their haziness desperate to look at the source of the sexy voice. His eyes landed on a pair of lose tan pants, trailing upwards to sculpted abdomen, firm chest and broad shoulders, making the blond swallow hard. He averted his line of sight to the face in front of him, but it didn’t help his situation much as he was met with a perfectly crafted with a masculine jaw, soft enticing lips and beautiful dark eyes that were trying desperately not to connect with his, as his cheeks turned bright. As if this stranger wasn’t already much too sexy and adorable, poking out between a mop of copper hair was a set of light brown fuzzy ears.

‘He’s sooo cute.’ Jiyong thought, feeling a wave of giddiness hit him that forced his lips to curve upward, and he sat up to get a closer look the teddy bear in front of him, but as he moved discovered his ankle was restrained and all too quickly the smile fell from his face. “Why am I tied down?”

“You broke into my house, ate my ice cream and slept in my bed!” Tabi said defensively, trying not to look into those enchanting honey brown eyes that were currently laced with traces of fear. “I didn’t want you escaping without paying for you crimes.”

“Oh.” Jiyong said, looking down with a guilty face, biting his lip as he remembered the events that brought him here. “I’m sorry. I was trying to get away, to visit a town where people won’t recognize me, hence the disguise, but and I got lost in the woods. This was the first cabin I’ve seen in two days. I was so tired and starved, I guess, I didn’t realize anyone was living here. I just ate what I could and went to bed.”

Now Tabi felt really guilty “Well, I guess I overacted when I saw that you had eaten my ice cream.” he responded, looking at his feet, his eyes occasionally glancing up as he talked, like a scolded child. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tabi said and sat himself at the foot of the foot of the bed and then immediately started to untie the blonde’s ankle.

The blond couldn’t help but smile softly at the bear’s response and found himself wanting to tease the bear some more. “So, do you normally suck the cocks of all the strangers you meet or am I just a lucky one?”

Tabi’s hands froze while unknotting the stocking as the words hit his ears, making his whole face turn a shade of bright red. “I…” he started and then realized staring at the boy’s slim ankle wasn’t helping and looked up finding those warm eyes staring at him, the blonde’s face plastered with a playful smirk. “I didn’t mean to…it’s just, it was dripping and I thought it might taste good?”

“Well did it?” Jiyong asked, his grin widening as he saw the flustered look on the bear’s face.

Tabi pursed his lips and then quickly nodded several times in reply.

“Better then ice cream?”

Tabi hesitated, tilting his head to one side in thought. “Well it was definitely more enjoyable to eat.”

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so adorable.” he remarked, making Tabi’s heart beat fast, so he quickly turned away and finished untying the boy’s foot.

“No, I’m not.” The bear said looking away with a pout. “Besides, you’re the one in a dress”

The blond laughed. “What’s your name?”

“Tabi.” the bear responded, still looking away.

The blond smiled at the even cuter name and approached the bear kneeling next to him. “I’m Jiyong.” he said, tilting his head down to move in and whisper into the bear’s ear. “And Tabi, if you have a problem with my dress, you are more then welcome to take it off me.”

Tabi’s head snapped around, looking up at Jiyong in shock and Jiyong took advantage of his hanging jaw to drip his head down and capture those perfectly formed lips. He felt the bear gasp when he let his tongue glide along Tabi’s lips getting a good taste, before slipping into his mouth.

Tabi wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he liked feeling of Jiyong’s lips on him and as his tongue reached out to play with the blonde’s, his hands also encircled the boy’s waist, pulling him closer. He let his own tongue explore Jiyong’s mouth experience all the new flavors Jiyong had to give, sending sparks of euphoria shooting from Tabi’s taste buds straight to his hardening cock.

All too quickly their tongue’s began there fight for dominance making the air go hot. Jiyong’s hands in Tabi’s hair until he decided he wanted a taste of that deliciously smooth skin he’d been staring at earlier. He moved his lips down, letting his tongue trail down the bear’s neck, and letting himself nibble along him collar bone as his hands drifted down the bear’s back.

Tabi had never experienced this before, his mind overwhelmed by Jiyong and the feel of him suckling his skin as the blonde’s hands mapping the plains of his body. Tabi felt light headed, probably from the lack of air during their kiss, but his paws seemed to know exactly what to do as they skimmed up Jiyong’s back, finding the zipper to his dress, and opening it.

Jiyong shivered as the cold air hit his back followed by soft hands caressing his skin, pulling away from Tabi only long enough to rid himself of the dress, throwing it over his head and leaving himself bare.

Tabi’s eyes roamed, taking in every piece of exposed pale flesh before quickly dropping his pants and pouncing on Jiyong, gently knocking him back onto the bed wanting to lick and nuzzle every inch of skin and claim it as his own.

Jiyong let out a small laugh as he fell onto his back, but it quickly turned into a moan as Tabi landed on top of him and immediately began sucking on one his nipples, which instantly pebbled under the bears moist tongue.

Tabi found encouragement in the blonde’s mewls and started his decent, his tongue trailing over Jiyong’s strong abs, until cheek was caressed by Jiyong’s soft curls. The blonde was becoming hard again but Tabi left Jiyong’s cock untouched as he swirled his tongue against the soft skin surrounding his balls, before roughly lifting the boy’s butt in the air.

Jiyong gasped as he felt Tabi lick a trail along his ass, teasing the small opening with short, rough flicks of his moist tongue before dipping inside. Jiyong’s body shivered as he felt Tabi’s warm tongue push deeper into him, swirling along his insides making him wet.

“Tabi…” Jiyong called causing the bear to remove his tongue and looked up in concern. “I need you inside me.”

Tabi swallowed hard, looking down at Jiyong, his pale skin glistening with a light sheen of sweat as his honey colored eyes swirled with a lust that was begging to be pleasured. “You’re so beautiful.” Tabi spoke, finding his breath again and then moved one of Jiyong’s legs up onto his shoulder, gently kissing he blonde’s calve as he positioned himself. He grasped onto Jiyong’s hips holding him firmly, staring intently at the blond as he slowly pushed inside him.

“Unn” Jiyong winced, biting his lip as pain shot through him, but his eyes opened again when he felt Tabi stop pushing forward and a fury paw covering his hand squeezing it gently.

“Are you okay?” Tabi asked in confusion, making Jiyong smile sweetly.

“I will be.” Jiyong said not able to hide the pain in his voice. “It’s okay, you can keep going.”

Tabi hesitated for several moments, but the warm slickness called to him and he slowly buried himself deeper, feeling Jiyong’s hand squeeze his, until he was completely covered by Jiyong.

Tabi planted kisses on the blonde’s leg silently trying to soothe Jiyong, waiting patiently until he felt the boy relax. He began moving his hips, making long, slow stokes trying his best not to hurt Jiyong. The sweet friction was agonizing and when the blond began to rock his hips into him, Seunghyun couldn’t take it anymore and picked up the pace, forcefully slamming his cock into Jiyong.

“Ahh.” the blond called out as pleasure crashed into him, every thrust rocking him harder and harder as his mind struggled to stay afloat.

Tabi smiled to him self as the blonde began moaning loudly. Each dip inside Jiyong felt like a small glimpse into heaven, the warmth flooding his body and blinding his closed eyelids with flashes of overwhelming brightness. Suddenly a loud scream of ecstasy filled Tabi’s hears causing his eyes to pop open, watching Jiyong as he threw his head back against the pillows, his body arching off the bed as his hard cock dripped, silently begging for release.

Jiyong didn’t even know what he was doing anymore as Tabi’s cock hit a spot deep within him that caused his whole world to capsize. His fingers clung to the sheets desperately feeling as though his body would be swept away by the euphoric current that was repeatedly washing over him.

Tabi could see Jiyong start to lose himself and released the boy’s hand to curve is paw around the blonde’s aching manhood, vigorously pumping him in time with his thrusting hips.

“Tabi!!!” Jiyong cried, his grip starting to slip as the feel of Tabi’s hand became too much, and when the bear slammed into him once more, he was forced to finally let go, his body shaking as his hips bucked forward, and he drowned under Tabi’s warmth.

Hearing his name being called from the Jiyong’s sweet lips as warm white liquid splashed onto his hands, caused a white hot current to shoot though Tabi, his muscles tensing as he thrust his hips one final time, groaning Jiyong’s name with a deep tone, before all the heat inside of him burst forward, spilling into Jiyong.

Seunghyun’s body shook for several moments, before he pulled out and collapsed on top of Jiyong, burying his face in the crook of the blonde’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent as his heart beat slowed and he caught his breath.

Jiyong wrapped his arms around the boy, his arms around Tabi, one hand lazily lacing his fingers through the bear’s hair as the room was filled with a peaceful silence neither wanted to break.

“Jiyong?” Tabi whispered in a sleepy voice. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course. I’ll be here when you wake up, so rest easy.”

“Good.” Tabi said with a smile as his eyes drifted shut. “Because bears…” he started and was interrupted by a yawn “…we mate for life.”

Jiyong’s eyes widened looking down at Tabi in shock, but the bear was already snoring lightly in his ear, causing the blond to giggle. “Yes Tabi. I’ll stay with you.” he whispered. “Just promise not to kill me when you find out about the broken chair.” He added with a smile, rubbing his nose gently against Tabi’s before tilting his head down, plantin a kiss on his teddy bear’s lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so after a long conversation about Jiyong not knowing his own strength and an equally long round two in the bedroom making sure everything fit just right, the golden haired boy and the lonely bear stayed together, their days and nights filled with one another, in more ways than one as they lived happily ever after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

    The End

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thanks so much for reading my first attempt at kink that ended up as horribly cheesy as all my other fics, without being kinky at all. *cries* Well regardless I hope you all enjoyed my fractured fairytale.

Please comment, so I know if you like it or not. <333

And for Unnine, Top: Who sleeps with "Legs Wide Open". *sings in a bad Creed impersonation* Happy Birthday, Love.

 


End file.
